ClanDestine
ClanDestine is a live-action superhero TV series based on the Marvel Comics from Cool Orchid Productions and Marvel Television and will air on ABC Synopsis Characters Main * Finn Anderson as Adam Destine, born Adam of Ravenscroft, was made immortal and invulnerable by his lover, Elalyth, a female djinn. * Taylor Bumman as Elalyth * Abigail Weaver as Kay Cera, a telepath who has lived as a fashion designer in recent years. Kay is known as Cuckoo for her ability to transfer her mind to new host bodies. She can project her astral body and even bring the astral bodies of others to her location. Kay is the first born child of Adam. She is a hedonist and will use her powers for her own benefit. * Dillon Rhodes as Albert, a monk in the Seventh Moon temple in Nepal. He has the ability to heal others, though he has claimed that some diseases are beyond his ability. * Hunter Base as Newton, a superhuman genius who built the Clan Destine's advanced technology and set up the Relative Strangers protocols. Newton usually lives on another planet, but teleports back to Earth whenever Dominic calls him, using a special signal watch. On the planet Ethera, Newton received a second body. He can switch between both bodies at will. The second body is very large and strong (but Newton lacks any fighting skills). * Austin Martinez as Walter, a writer of romance novels under the pseudonym "Sabrina Bentley". He can turn into a large, blue monster with superhuman strength and endurance. Changing back to his human form takes a lot of time though, but after the events in X-Men and the Clan Destine #2 he has learned to speed up the process. Walter doesn't want to be a superhero and just wants to write. The children Rory and Pandora have given him the codename "Wallop". Walter is generally strict and disapproves of Kay's hedonist lifestyle. He is the twins' guardian and tries to raise them with discipline. * Preston Stroop as William "Take A" Chance, an actor who plays the role of Cap'n Oz in action movies. He has peak human strength and agility. * Joe Ross as Dominic, a former theatrical performer. He lived on a remote island for eleven years, because his enhanced senses are overwhelmed in more urban areas. When living at the Destine manor, he usually spends his time in a sensory deprevation tank. His enhanced senses combined with his high intelligence makes him an exceptional detective. He is very agile and his senses allow him to detect weak spots on his opponents. His costume and codename "Hex" are based on the character he played on stage. * Ryan Nation as Samantha Hasard, an artist who has the power to generate and shape a metal armour and weapons around her. As an artist, her armour is always different. * Nolan Massey as Rory, twin-brother of Pandora, Rory has the ability to manipulate gravity. Rory is a superhero under the codename the "Crimson Crusader" and loves following all the superhero cliches. His powers only work when Pandora is nearby. * Ryan Mitchell as Pandora, twin-sister of Rory, Pandora has the ability to manipulate light. Pandora is not as obsessed with being a superhero as Rory is, but enjoys using her powers. As their powers only work when they are close to each other, Pandora agreed to become the superhero Imp. Supporting * Mauricio Escario as Maurice Fortuit one of the many children of Adam Destine and the Djinn Elalyth. In modern days, while snowbound in the female companionship Simone and Mimi, he was targeted by Lenz's agents, who were looking for the Gryphon. * TBD as Thaddeus Destine-one of the children of the immortal Adam Destine and the djinn Elalyth. Thaddeus was a warrior born with the ability to adopt the aspect of any beast. He was a highly skilled fighter with great strength and speed. * Antagonists * Quentin Sharp as Vincent Destine-Adam's son who believe was killed but secretly in hiding plotting to destroy ClanDestine. * Amaris Van Olivia as Gracie Gamble, born in 1503, an archeologist with strong telepathic and telekinetic powers. She is revealed later on to be working with Vincent. *TBA as Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit - a petty thief who usually appears as a joke villain. *TBA as Paste Pot Pete-an evil scientist dressed like a homeless French janitor or someone whose only “power” was spraying things with fireproof superglue. *